


Luke's Punishment

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Omega Percy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Eating, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Impossible Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Omega, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Spanking, Turned Omega!Luke, Watersports, foxboy!Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: A midquel to Percy's Awakening. Being the cyclops' sex toy was barely a punishment for Luke so Hermes takes matters into his hands





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original version was a gift to kingkjdragon but since they have problems with their account a new one had to be made so I can continue the story.

"Oh, gods! Oh, gods!"- Luke was screaming as the strong, one-eyed giant was taking his frustrations out on Luke's abused hole. His life was currently like this: getting fucked all day by grumpy cyclops while being strapped to a metal table, on his stomach that kept him immortal and made all his biological needs go away and just lying there all night alone. Well, he wasn't exactly alone. Poseidon's rebellious daughter Kymopoleia snuck in the forges most nights. That night was no different. After the cyclops was done using both his holes and whipping his ass night came.

"I can't see you like this"- said the goddess before grabbing a towel and covering the demigod's ass.

"Very funny!"- he snorted.

"Hey you are the one that had to go after my brother, consider my very presence here a gift"- said Kymopoleia.

"Oh please, you honestly believe that this is a punishment. Hahahaha! You make me crack! Here is something that most gods don't know: being strapped to this table long enough will make me immortal on my own. Otherwise I would have already picked the locks. My only regret is that I did not get to pound your brother's sweet ass before I got caught!"- the blond smirked.

"Unbelievable!"- said the daughter of Poseidon and left.

........

"Uncle!"- yelled Apollo as he entered the palace of Atlantis. 

"What is it Apollo?"- asked Poseidon and then saw Hermes entering.

"Uncle Hermes want to ask you something"- said the sun god.

"Lord Poseidon I wish for my son's punishment to be in my hands!"- said the god of thieves.

Before Poseidon could answer Kymopoleia revealed herself as a eavesdropper.

"Kym what do you think you are doing?!"- asked Poseidon.

"The right words are: Thank you! Without me you would have refused without knowing that this is no punishment at all for the demigod. If he stays strapped on the table for too long he would become immortal on his own. He knows this and it's the only reason why he has not picked the locks."- said the goddess.

"Alright in that case I want to hear what Hermes has in mind."- said the sea god.

......

Hermes, Poseidon and a sea witch entered the chamber where Luke was being kept. 

"What's going on?"- asked the son of Hermes.

"Your father is taking over your punishment! Kym told me about your immortality plan and if you want immortality you will get it"- said the king of the sea confusing Luke. Then the witch started chanting. In less than a moment Luke's body shrinked from 6 feet to 5'7", his dick from 9 inches long and 2 inches in diameter to 4 in length and half an inch in diameter, his balls became the size of chestnuts, his shoulders narrowed down several inches, his abs and pecs lost more than half of their definition even though they were still very toned, his hips became wider and his ass cheeks thicker and rounder, and his nipples became the size of light switches and his waist became leaner. 

"What the Hades?!"- asked the blond.

"You know how Percy is an omega? Well a long time ago there was a witch that desperately wanted an omega mate so she crafted up a spell. Then the witch went craze and had to be killed and the spell was kept secret. This spell bonds the potential omega to a person so that their master can control everything that is happening in their body, it also makes them live for as long as their master does and if their master can charmspeak they are 100% susceptible to it"- explained the sea witch before casting a sleeping spell on Luke.

......

Luke opened his eyes. He was no longer in the forges. Then he looked around and realized he was in his father's bed. That's when Hermes walked in. 

"Come on dinner's ready!"- said the god. 

"Not hungry"- snorted Luke. Hermes looked into his eyes and ordered him to go to the table. Luke could not resist the charmspeak and a few minutes later he was at the din8ng table. Hermes then sat down.

"I thought this was suppose to be a punishment."- said the blond.

"Oh it is but just because I am punishing you does not mean I want you unhealthy. Immortals eat too you know. Anyway first thing's first. You are not to leave the house if I don't allow it, you don't wear clothes if I don't let you and you are cooking from now on unless I say otherwise. If you break the first rule you will teleport back to me in an hour."- said Hermes using charmspeak on the last part. Then they began eating and Luke ignored his father the whole time.

After dinner Hermes took Luke in his arms and carried him to the secret sex dungeon. He charmspoke Luke to lie over a gymnastic vault so that his legs are dangling and then used his charmspeak again to make his son spread his legs and stay still. Luke then saw his father grabbing a paddle and a ball gag. He knew what was coming. A moment later he was later and his ass met the hard paddle for the first time. He would have screamed if it was not for the gag. Then Hermes slapped him again and again each time harder. As Luke's whimpers were being prevented by the gag his ass was getting redder and more sensitive. Hermes stopped at 50. By then the boy's ass was crimson and stung like hell. Hermes stopped and came in front of Luke.

"You are not gonna cum! That's what you get for trying to rape Percy and ignoring me!"- said Hermes with his charmspeak and retreated to Luke's behind. Slamming his 13 inch thick member in he began assaulting the boy's prostate. He was thrusting mercilessly, stretching Luke's hole to the max. His balls hit against the round ass cheeks as Luke'a moans were stopped by the gag. 

"I want to be awakened by a blowjob tomorrow!"- the god whispered in his son's ear. Luke was so turned on. His body was sweating like crazy, his ass was producing rivers of omega slick, his nipples were pulsing and his dick was throbbing by he could not cum. Despite that his ass tightened like they would after and orgasm and made Hermes spill his warm seed inside him. Once Hermes freed Luke of his current position he boy collapsed in his arms. He carried him to bed after removing his gag. The god was happy with the results. In no time Luke would be begging for his dick and obeying him like a good little omega. A few moments later the blond came around to see his father put a huge vibrator inside him.

"Still no cumming! Now go to sleep honey and no slutty moaning."- said Hermes.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke woke up first the next morning. It took a few moments for the previous day to come back to him. He then felt the vibrator still buzzing in his ass. He got up and began thinking about his options. He could sneak out and force a witch to undo the spell, he still had his demigod powers thankfully, but then he would lose his immortality. To make matters worse he did not know what would happen if the spells undone. Would he turn back to his normal self? would he turn into a regular omega? He did not like his odds. Then he though of what would happen if he stayed. He could earn his father's trust and use it agains him but then again if he did something drastic he would be back at square 1. Then a very interesting idea came to his mind: there was a chance Hermes would get attached and then Luke could use that to get whatever he wants as long as he is willing to be his father's sex toy. And the sex was great minus the fact that Hermes had total control over his orgasms. He then started cooking breakfast.  

.....

Hermes woke up some time later. He could not fail to notice that Luke was not sucking him. Strike one. But also unknown to Luke Hermes could also enter his mind and already knew what the blond was planning. It was convenient to him. It should be easy to get Luke to go in too deep and lose sight of his goal. That way he would have Luke as his mate for all eternity. But if that was gonna happen he had to make sure Luke was not hesitant so in other words he had to give him a chance to earn his orgasm and he had to up his game when it came to sex so that Luke becomes addicted. He went into the kitches to see Luke finishing up breakfast. He wanted that for the rest of time. Then he noticed the pesky, white apron. Strike 2. He caughed letting Luke aknowledge his presence. 

"Hey... um"- Luke was not sure how to call him.

"Daddy! That's how I wanna be called!"-  said the god.

"Ok"- replied Luke.

"Say it!"- ordered Hermes.

"Daddy! I cooked breakfast."- said the blond.

Hermes sat down and tasted the scrambled eggs. One thing was for sure: Luke was a great cook. 

"This is delicious but you didn't wake me up with a blowjob and you are wearing an apron. I am gonna punish you but since you are trying I will cut you a bit of slack. If you are good for the rest of the day I will let you cum."- said Hermes.

"Thank you what will my punishment be?"- asked the blond.

"First take your vibrator out! I will jerk off all over your breakfast and you willl eat it, then I will spank you and take you to Olympus so your hole can keep my dick warm while I am at a meeting. Now beg for me to punish you."- said Hermes. Luke wanted to protest but he was not stupid to ruin his chance to cum.

"Please daddy!"- said Luke.

"Please what?"- the god was gonna make him work for it.

"Please punish me!"- said Luke.

"And what should I do to punish you?"- smirked Hermes.

"Please daddy! Make me eat your cum, make my ass as red as a cherry, take to to work and show me off. Please daddy! Make me your slut!"- begged the blond with puppy eyes. Hermes got up and began jerking off. In five minutes there was white cream all over Luke's eggs. They sat down to eat after Luke removed his vibrator. The blond took a bite out of the cum spread eggs. He had to say his father's cum tasted great. Compated to the cyclops' bitter loads this had a sweetish taste with the faintest hint of pineapple. Luke craved more. He devoured his breakfast as Hermes watched amused. His plan was working.

"Now let me get dressed and then I will spank you but first..."- Hermes took Luke's apron and gave him another one. It was black and white, frilly, made of semi-transparent satin so that it gave the illusion of a French maid outfit. Luke blushed. Hermes proceeded to get dressed. He put on a black shirt, black pants, black shoues and belt and a darkish blue blazer with thin white vertical stripes. He struggled a bit with his blue tie until Luke decided to help him tie it. The bulge in the gods pants made it obvious that that turned him on. Once that was done Luke positioned himself on the bed on all fours. Then his buble butt met his father's heavy hand. It made him let out a loud whimper that only got Hermes to continue. Each smack was harder and harder and each whimper louder and louder. At the 50th slap Luke was about to get up when he felt the next hard smack. Hermes was not planning to let Luke adjust to a constant amout. This time he gave him 10 additional smacks. Luke's ass was a nice deep red that would last all day.

......

Poseidon had the widest smug smile in history that dad as he saw Luke butt naked, ass as red as blood bouncing on Hermes dick for hours without getting to cum. His belly was so bloated and his whole body was glistening of sweat. Everyone watched amused even Zeus who usually annoyed everyone with his paranoic mumbling, the minor gods were whistling, giving dirty comments and gossiping. So far the sea god was not regretting his decision. As time came for everyone to go back home and Luke had to get up. He could barely walk which is why he was leaning against his father doing the walk of shames. Everyone that passed them gave his abused ass a smack, a grope or a pinch but the thing that really got to the blond happened just as they were about to walk out of Olympus. They ran into Peitho, the goddess of persuasion aka the woman who could not take a hint. She had been flirting with Hermes for millennia and Luke found himself feeling jealous as she and his father talked. Hermes telepathically knew this and was stopping himself from smirking.

......

After a long day they were finally home. Luke went into the kitchen to cook when he saw 2 burgers on the counter.

"Daddy there are two burgers on the counter!"- said the blond.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you baby I asked Hestia to deliver some food here. You don't have to cook today." - said the god making Luke blush at the word 'baby' and at the fact that Hermes was eyeing him in his new apron. Luke set the table and they ate.

After dinner Hermes decided to give Luke his reward for being a good boy. He ordered him to strip him. Luke obliged and he could deny it all he wanted but he like obeying at that moment. Hermes threw him onto the bed after he was done. He then grinned.

"What?"- asked Luke a bit frightened.

"I am gonna make you cum in a very special way"- said the god. At that moment the blond's nipples started pulsing and became rock hard. Hermes threatened him not to move from the bed with his orgasm privilege and shrinked to the size of the visible part of a larger stud earing. He landed near his son's left nipple. He walked to the bud and grew ankle wings to get to the top. Like he hafd expected there were several small holes there about the current diameter of his dick. The god located one on the very edge and decided it was perfect. He flew to position himself properly. He put a finger in it and just as he had assumed it was moist. He thust his dick in. Luke almost jumped. He had never felt such stimulation before. It was like electricity running through his body. It only got better when Hermes started thrusting. It was so pleasurable Luke's body was shaking uncontrolably, drool was coming out of his mouth, tears out of his eyes and he was turning into a moaning mess. Then Hermes almost doubled his size sending a shock throughout Luke's body. He flew away just in time as milk erupted from the blond's nipples while a drop of cum leaked from his small barely hard dick. It was the best orgasm the blond had experienced in his life. Hermes was back at normal size again.

"Thank you daddy!"- said Luke.

"Of course baby and how about you show daddy how greatful you are before you pass out?"- said the god.

"What do you mean?"- asked the blond. The god smirked and became miniscule again. He flew to Luke's ear and started jerking off. As he was about to blow most of his body (including his balls) turned back to normal except for his dick so he blew his huge load inside Luke's ear. He lied down next to his mate who was already in the realm of Hypnos.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke up first again. He was starting to think that it had something to do with the bond. Before getting up to cook breakfast he went through he thoughs again. Did he actually enjoy the day before? And what had been with that feeling of jealousy he got when running into Peitho? Was he falling in love with the person he had hated all his life? Dammit! If so what should he do? Did Hermes deserve a chance? And if some by stretch of the blond's immagination he did was it fair to his siblings? And did the god even want it? Everything was becoming very complicated very fast. He got up to make breakfast.

.....

Hermes was about to wake up. He felt something warm and moist on his dick. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Luke sucking him off. He came instantly down the blond's throat. But then as his other senses started to kick in he smelled smoke.

"What's that smell?!"- asked the god, worried. Both of the were on their feet and in the kitchen in a blink of an eye to see the stove on and oil spilling on it creating flames that were burning the whole room. Hermes teleported Luke out of there and grabbed the fire extinguisher. He put out the fire and teleported to the dungeon where he had teleported Luke. 

"I am not cumming today, am I?"- said the blond. Hermes took a deep breath and said: "I guess it's a good thing the breakfast burned because what we are about to do should only be done on an empty stomach. He told Luke to get on the vault. He put a cock ring on the blond's small balls and then got a sex machine. He placed a 9 inch bumped dildo on it, placed it at Luke's slicky entrance and turned it on. Luke imediately began moaning but Hermes was not sticking around. He had some things to take care of on Olympus like ordering a kitchen renovation from Athena.

......

Hermes came back 40 minutes later to find Luke reduced to a moany, whimpery, sweaty mess. He turned off the machine and carried Luke to the bedroom. After the blond came around the god told him: "Now I am gonna give you a quest! Find my sweet spot and make me cum!"

At that moment Luke shrinked to a minuscule size, barely a quarter of an inch tall and grew violet fairy wings. Hermes stripped and then shoved Luke through his entrance, carefully so he didn't squish him. Luke now understood what Hermes meant when he said that about doing it on an empty stomach. He explored his father's bowels, tripping a few times due to the slippery, pundent-smelling mucus. Then he located the prostate. He used his newly grown wings to fly up to it and slam it with his elbow. He repeated this a few times and the vibration were assuring him that Hermes was moaning. Then after several times of doing that something happened. Hermes' bowels started constricting and moving. A few moments later Luke was thrown out.

"Whoa, that was great! Now get in my dick!"- said Hermes while cleaning up his load. 

"What?"- asked Luke.

"Get in here!"- said the god pointing to his member.

"What am I suppose to do in there?"- asked the blond.

"Leave that to me"- said the god. Luke got in. It was moist from leftover cum. What Hermes didn't know wouldn't hurt him so the blond started licking the creamy substance. There was that hint of pineapple again. Then the canal started shaking ang Luke realized that the god was jerking off. He waa not gonna tell Hermes but he wanted to taste his load badly. Which is exactly what he did when he erupted out along with his father's seed. Hermes was panting like never before. After coming down he reverted Luke back to his normal size. His face was now covered with cum. Hermes liked it.

"OK now it's your turn!"- said the god.

"You mean I get to cum, daddy?"- asked Luke.

"Not exactly but apart from burning down the kitchen you've been a good boy so I am gonna motivate you. The ring on your balls prevents you from cumming but that doesn' mean you can't experience an orgasm. Now lie down baby!"- said Hermes. Luke laid down confused. Hermes got his staff and released George. The snake went up Luke's ass stretching him so good he was literally singing his moans. Then it poked the prostate with hos fangs before wrapping its tongue around it and constricting it. Luke felt an orgasm like never before (something told him that was gonna happen to him regularly). His whole body shook, his eyes watered and his breathing increased while his small dick started to hurt. The next moment it all stopped as he began to sweat and pant heavily. He was out cold before George even got out. That gave Hermes some time to think. His plan was going great except for kissing. Even though sex was great in the end kissing is what was gonna make things go to the next level yet it could also ruin everything. Hermes was not sure if Luke trusted him enough to take things to the next level. In the end he decided it was better holding it off for now.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Luke woke up feeling weird. By weird he means having a fuzzy fox tail, ears and whiskers. Ok he was gonna cook breakfast and talk to daddy about it later. What the Hades was he thinking? If he was being honest with himself he wanted to give his father a chance, he didn't even care whether the god deserved it. At first he though that being an omega would be a curse but then when he though about it thoroughly it was great. If none of it had happened he would have been stuck at camp, being angry while trying to stay alive and doing worthless quests. The only thing keeping him from fully submitting was the fact that his father was his master. He was reminded of his hatred every minute of every day which was why he was hesitant about giving him a chance and he did not even wanna think what would happen if the god didn't want a chance. 

.......

 Hermes was awoken by his usual blowjob. Thankfully this time there was no smoke. Then he saw Luke's tail, ears and whiskers and pulled out to cum all over his face. 

"Must have turned you like this in a dream."- said the god. He got up and they went to their renovated breakfast bar. But Luke did not sat down. Instead he brough a pet bowl filled with Chinese food and kneeled down on the floor to eat. Once they were done Hermes noticed that Luke had not put a water bowl for himself and asked him why.

"It's probably the canine instincts but I was hoping you'd mark your teritory."- said the blond. Hermes smirked and pointed his dick at Luke. He began peeing. Luke drank and rubbed himself in the golden liquid until his father's bladder was dry. He was soaking wet.

"You've been cooked up inside this house, maybe it's time to take you outside."- smirked the god. He got a collar, a humbler and a leash and put in on Luke. The blond began to walk on all fours as the device slightly pulled his balls back. It got his small dick hard.

......

They went to one of Demeter's parks where Luke had to growl a lot of horny nymphs and satyrs away from them. Then in the middle of the park where anyone could watch Hermes decided it was a perfect place for outdoor sex. He told Luke to kneel and said: "I will let you cum today but not by my dick! You have your own tool at the moment."- said the god pointing at the bushy tail after taking his member out of his pants. Luke opened his mouth taking the large dick in while at the same time pushing his tail through his slicked entrance. It felt and looked like heaven, for both of them and for everyone watching. The hairs of the tail were scrathing against Luke's walls and prostate, making him feel as if there was fire inside him and causing him try to moan. The vibrations hit the god's dick causing him to pant and sweat. As Luke fondled his balls and licked the vein of the underside of his dick along with taking him fully to his vibrating throat Hermes could barely take it anymore. As the pace at which Luke fucked himself became faster and faster, the rubbing on his prostate became that much more pleasurable making Luke spill his small, thin load. It only caused him to moan louder as his walls tightened in on his tail making his father cum down his throat.

They were both panting as the blond's animal features faded away when Hermes fell unconscious, just like everyone else in the park apart from Luke. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"- said the blond worried.

"Worrying is not necessary, boy"- said a voice before the King of the Underworld himself matterialized out of the shadows. Luke froze, not sure how to react. The god removed his collar, leash and humbler.

"You don't need to be frightened Lucas. There is absolutely no reason why we couldn't be allies. You did try to rape my nephew which I am trying to ignore as I agree with you about most god's atitudes toward demigods which is why I came to you. I have a son that I put in a time loop known as the Lotus hotel in the 40s after my idiotic brother killed his mother and sister. I heard that an empousa is looking for him. I managed to synchronise the time flow between the Lotus hotel and the real world for now. Save him, deliver him to Percy and I will owe you a favor. Here's a photo" - said the god and gave the blond a photo.

"Alright what about clothes?"- asked Luke.

"It's summer and even though I made sure my little Nico knew everything about his heritage, experiencing his culture won't hurt."- said the god. The blond sighed and teleported to the Lotus hotel and not a moment too soon as he saw the Empusa chocking a very naked Nico. What was left on his clothes was on the floor and dammit his dick was 2 inches bigger than Luke's and he was only ten.

"Hey!"- he yelled. Both the boy and the monster turned their heads. The Empusa was about to attack when Luke looked into her eyes, using his own charmspeak and said: "Use those claws to reap out your own heart!"

This was probably a young Empusa as she was unable to resist and killed herself.

"Oh, one of the so called heroes!"- said the son of Hades unimpressed. The blond rolled his eyes and teleported them back to Hermes' house.

"I'm Luke! Your dad sent me to save you. Now are you hungry?"- asked the blond.

"No!"- snorted the Italian.

"When have you last eaten?"- asked the blond.

"Um..."- Nico tried to come up with an answer getting an unimpressed look from Luke.

"I will fix you up a snack and then I will tuck you in."- said Luke. Just then the blond realized that Hermes had been behind them the whole time. 

"Oh, daddy I almost forgot about you"- said Luke.

"That's OK"- said the god. He perfectly understood that an omega's maternal instincts were heightened around small children. He smiled as he watched Luke hurrying to make the boy a sandwich. He left them and went to the living room.

"Here you go, little guy!"- said the blobd as he gave a seated Nico his sandwich and juice.

"Was that guy your master?"- asked the son of Hades.

"Yes"- said Luke. So Hades had really taught Nico everything about his culture.

"Is he your dad?"- asked Nico as he ate his sandwich.

"Yes"- said Luke. 

"Why isn't your ass red then?"- asked the son of Hades.

"OK little guy it's time for bed!"- said Luke unamused.

"You don't have to try so hard. You saved me and now a life of suffering as a demigod awaits me. So thanks a lot."- said the son of Hades. Luke had nothing that he could reply with so he just dragged him off to bed.

Nico was outcold in no time. Luke smiled. There was something about nurturing this boy that warmed his heart, even though the son of Hades had attitude. He had not even felt himself fall asleep.

......

When Luke woke up Nico was still asleep and Hermes was on the armchair across the room.

"Hey you're up."- said the god.

"Yeah"- said Luke frowning.

"Thinking about how you will face Percy when you give Nico to him?"- asked Hermes.

"Not really! I was thinking why I have to give him away. He isn't wrong you know! I mean he is not our kid why can't we keep him instead of sending him to camp to suffer?"- said the blond.

"Luke, I know it's hard but you can't get attached! You don't even know what Zeus can do if that happened!"- said the god. He left as Nico began waking up.

"I am gonna leave now, aren't I?"

"I wanna keep you here, I really do but there is a very mean man that could kill us all if I did. But don't worry I will find a way to protect you from anything that could hurt you"- said Luke.

"I told you not to try so hard"- said the Italian.

"I decided not to listen"- said the blond. Hermes walked in carrying his hardest and thickest belt.

"Before you go, Nico was right about your ass. It has been a while since I last spanked you. How about we give him a little show?"- smirked the god.

......

"Luke?!"- Percy said shocked at both the blond's appearence and of actually seeing him again. He imediately uncapped Reptide and pointed it at Luke.

Nico dreaded his conscience before firing a ray of darkness that knocked the sword out of the demigogod's hands. Zane and Leon rushed to his side growling.

"Guys stop! Now would someone tell me what the Hades is going on?!"- said Percy

"This is Nico, he's a son of Hades and I amsuppose to give him to you so you can take him to camp."- explained the blond as Nico began drooling after getting a better view at Percy.

"That still does not explain how you are here and why you look like this!"- said the son of Poseidon.

"Well, my father took over my punishment so I am his omega now. Oh and Percy I don't expect you to forgive me but for what it's worth I truly am sorry!"- said Luke before teleporting away. But instead of teleporting directly to Hermes he went to Hades' throne room in the Underwold.

"Are you sure you want to use your favor so soon?"- asked the god.

"I want you to tell me why my dad was interested in taking over my punishment!"- said the blond.

"Because he wanred you in his life."- said Hades. The blond huffed in disbelief.

"If he truly wanted that he would have found a way around the rules like you. How did you get away with spending so much time with Nico anyway."

"I fugured Zeus can't see demigods' dreams so I spend a lot of time with him in his dreams. Here you go a potion for that, I know you've been mothering Nico."- said the god, giving Luke a vial.

"Thanks but he doesn't really get along with me."- said the blond.

"Because he knew you'd leave him."- said the god before sending Luke back to Hermes.


End file.
